thefollowingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jana Murphy
Jana Murphy was a Follower of Joe Carroll's cult and gave Carroll false papers and a corpse to fake his death at the end of Season 1. She was in a past relationship with Gina Mendez and a former FBI agent secretly feeding Joe information during his escape. Biography Jana was attempting to become an FBI agent along with her friend (and lover), Gina Mendez, but had to give it up to become a parent for their children. After giving birth to a boy, Gina stated that Jana went insane, having murdered the neighbors dog out of stress. Possibly due to this, Jana became a follower of Joe Carroll, becoming one of his greatest assets since no one, not even Roderick, knew of her. While she was not shown in season 1, Jana was responsible for helping Joe fake his death in the lighthouse with his half-brother's body, having hacked Debra Parker's email various times. Since then, she's been using Mendez's security clearance to keep check on Joe and be sure they find nothing on him. 2014 A year after Joe's fake death, Jana is visited by Joe. After a reunion, Jana gives Joe money, fake ID's, and passport. She reveals she's been trying to find his son Joey, but has been unsuccessful. In "Fly Away", Jana informs Joe of the FBI closing in on him as he's about to flee the country, to which he (along with Emma and Mandy) escape in vehicle, just before Ryan Hardy catches him. In "Unmasked", after Ryan questions Mendez on how she hacked Debra Parker's emails various times Mendez, admitting she had nothing to do with it (but secretly suspects who really did), goes to visit Jana. Though Jana intended to help Joe after he called her, she attempts to leave Mendez. But she refuses as she insists on talking private with her. After Mendez questions her actions about her post partum depression due to her becoming insane, Mendez becomes distraught realizing her involvement with Joe and using her security clearance to help Joe. However, at that moment Jana stabs her twice. Jana refuses to let her ruin everything and leaves her for dead and spits on her body. She lets her guests take care of her kids for now, and packs up money and clothes to go on the run. However, Ryan and Mike arrive and stop her. she pulls a gun on them refusing to go with them. When Ryan questions Joe's location, Jana mocks him over caring only about that and says it doesn't matter anymore now and uses the gun and commits suicide. Before she died however, Joe called her and asked for her help again. This was to help discover of Carrie Cooke's book signing deal so that they could force her to play a tape of Joe's return to the world. Known Victims *Gina Mendez (attempted, but survived; stabbed once in the abdomen; survived of her wound after going to the hospital) Category:Characters Category:The Followers Category:FBI Category:Deceased followers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonist